Phobias
by The Midnights Sun
Summary: Everyone has their fears, so these are the marauder's, and Lily's. Please no one take offence! Anyway please read and review! Each person will have their own chapter! Short chapters, by the way.
1. Anthrophobia

**Disclaimer: I don't own the phobia or the characters.**

**A/N: I'm sorry to all those who may take offence from this who may or may not have Anthrophobia. I think I'm going to make this a chapter story, each chapter having a different phobia with a different character. I'll even put Peter in here just to make fun of him…I'll give him like 17 different phobias! YAY! MAKING FUN OF PETER!**

"James? Why don't you ever get me flowers?" Lily Evans innocently asked her fiancé, James Potter.

Strangely enough, James started to twitch at the mention of flowers. He ran around their living room, screaming "Anthrophobia!" over and over again.

"James! JAMES! _JAMES! **JAMES! JAMES!!!**_" Lily screamed.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, I just have Anthrophobia," James stated.

"What is that?" she had a puzzled expression on her face.

"The fear of flowers."

"Ah. James?" she hid an evil grin.

"Yes sweetheart?" he answered sweetly.

"Flowers." The scenario started all over again, at least until Remus and Sirius walked through the door.

"Hello Remus, Sirius," Lily greeted.

"Are you tormenting him because of his Anthrophobia?" Remus asked with an amused expression on his young face.

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily.

"OOH FUN!" Sirius started to chase James around the room, roaring, "FLOWERS!" as he did so.

James kept on screaming…until he remembered a very important detail about Sirius…

**Ahh, so good to be writing chapter stories again. This is probobly going to be the average length of the chapters, except Peter's, his is going to be long because he'll have so many. )**


	2. Chorophobia

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, if I did, you'd be afraid, VERY afraid.**

**A/N: Again, readers, take no offence, PLEASE!**

"Sirius?" James Potter looked at his best friend, Sirius Black, and smiled, "Do you want to…_dance_?"

"NO! PRONGS! PLEASE NO!" Sirius ran around screaming like an idiotic girl **(not that girls _are_ idiotic, just that he sounds like an idiot _and_ a girl)** and pleading with James to stop. Poor little Sirius having to be abused by Chorophobia-the fear of dancing, even though they thought it was funny.

James caught up with Sirius and started to waltz very clumsily with his friend. In Remus and Lily's eyes, it was _hilarious_.

"Mr. Lupin, would you kindly like to share this lovely dance with me?" Lily asked, struggling to hold back a giggle.

"Why yes, Mrs. Almost Potter, I would love to," he laughed as they started to dance weirdly. In the end the three friends ended up sitting on the floor, laughing while Sirius was screaming hiding in the closet. Probably sucking his thumb, rocking back and forth.

"So, Remus…ready to admit your phobia?"

**HEHEHEHEHEH! EVIL! Anyway again, take no offence!**


	3. Arachibutyrophobia

**Disclaimer: You should know it.**

**A/N: HI! Sorry I haven't updated!**

_**By the way, I'll do Snape also.**_

_**If you want someone let me know, you can also give me a phobia if you want (I can always find one anyway!). You don't need to know the name, just what they are afraid of. Nothing like iced tea or anything because I don't really think that that's a real phobia!**_

"NO! JAMES POTTER! DON'T YOU DARE!" Remus started screaming hysterically.

"Oh yes. Lily, could you please get me the peanut butter?" James asked his future-wife politely.

"Sure…" she obviously was puzzled by the need of the peanut butter, but then it hit her like a slap in the face. Arachibutyrophobia. The fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of your mouth. She quickly ran to the cabinet and grabbed their jar of creamy peanut butter. She scuttled back to the room where James and Remus were (since Sirius was still shaking in the closet. She lobbed the jar at her fiancé and opened the closet door; she looked at Sirius.

"WHAT? DON'T MAKE ME DANCE!" he immediately screamed.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to watch James abuse Remus' Arachibutyrophobia," she replied calmly.

"Oh okay!" he seemed to be back to his old self. He jumped up and ran about like an idiot (again).

They walked back into the room to discover James had immobilized Remus and was putting most of the contents of the jar into his best mate's mouth. When he was done James undid his immobilization spell and watched as Remus ran around screaming about how it burned or something like that. It was hilarious.

But then the doorbell rang. Sirius opened the door and saw two people that were supposed to hate each other together.


	4. Lepidopterophobia

**Still got people to do you know! Like….3 people but whatever. This is Snape's chapter. You still can request some. I have 2! One will be used this chapter, the other in the next. Yes, Lily will be done, in the last chapter, hers will be…_interesting_.**

**Disclaimer: You know it by now.**

IT. WAS. SNAPE. AND. PETER. OOOOH THE HORROR THEY ENSUE!!!

"Potter, Black, Lupin, _Evans_. I heard tortured screams and I came to see if it was you four. I guess not," Snape sighed, "you got my hopes up and everything."

"Shut up Snivelly. You're just jealous because Ickle Jamsie got the woman you so wanted," Sirius grinned evilly.

"Sirius, stop. Before you do something stupid, you too Severus. Now, I hear you have a lovely fear of..." Lily paused for dramatic effect.

It's coming...

I promise.

**(Dean and Sammy you should know what's coming up next)**

I SWEAR!

IT'S COMING!

RIGHT NOW!!!

"...BUTTERFLIES!" Lily screeched and with a wave of her wand a cloud of blue and black butterflies swarmed around Snape and he ran away screaming like an idiot. Ah...doesn't everyone just love lepidopterophobia?

GOOD TIMES!

Then Snape ran into someone and experienced his other Phobia. Aphephobia. THE FEAR OF BEING TOUCHED.

Ah, what a wonderful day for phobias.

They all turned and looked at Peter.


	5. Amaxophobia

**Sorry it took so long! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, get over it.**

"Peter!" Lily exclaimed.

"Hello Wormtail," Sirius, James, and Remus all chorused.

"Guess what, Peter! I GOT A NEW CAR!" Lily shrieked.

All of the sudden, Peter got this weird face and started shaking like crazy.

Lily laughed maniacally, "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

**3 Hours Later**

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Lily walked out of the room, grabbed a glass of water and started laughing again.

**6 Hours Later**

"Okay, I'm done...wait...MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

**22 Hours and 12634763472654713465346534876593458 Minutes Later**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"Okay I'm done," she coughed.

"FINALLY!" the rest of her friends-and fiancé- screamed.

"Fine..." Lily grabbed Peter by the hand, led him around to the side of their street, shoved him in the backseat of the car (Peter was screaming for help the whole time, the neighbors came out, but when they saw it was Peter they walked back in their houses chuckling) put a rock on the gas pedal, turned on the car, and it drove away.

"James?"

"Yes, Remus?"

"What's Lily afraid of?"

"Well..."


	6. Bromidrosiphobia

**HAH! I'm writing again! YAY! BE PROUD!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

"Well, Remus, Lily is afraid of bodily odors. It's called Bromidrosiphobia," James replied to Remus' question.

"Padfoot! GO GET SWEATY AND GROSS!" Remus yelled.

"Okay!" their friend ran into the house, changed into a dog, and out bounded a big, black, shaggy dog. Said dog ran around barking like an idiot while Lily was laughing maniacally, again. The dog, Sirius as all of you should know, ran around, rolled in the mud, pooed, ran some more, and he looked really disgusting by the time he was done.

The dog walked tiredly into the house and changed back into the form of the weirdo thst is Sirius. When he came back outside, he STANK, and that's an understatement. He smelled like James when he had't showered in 3 months (not that he had ever done that, nor would he ever) or put on any good smelling stuff or cologne.

Lily took one whiff of the stinky man and ran for the hills, screaming.

**SHORTEST CHAPTER YET!**

**YEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**R E V I E W **

**RUNNING**

**EXTREMELY**

**VISABLE**

**INTERESTING**

**EGGS**

**WHINE.**

**NO IDEA WHAT THAT MEANS BUT WHATEVER!**


End file.
